Seperation
by JenD16
Summary: What if Tony had seperated Roman and Marlena when they were being held in the castle. Set during the 2004/2005 castle storyline. Also go check out elliv16 on youtube for a Days of Our Lives music video, also featuring the castle storline.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I only own my ideas. Read, enjoy, and review.**

"I have had enough of the two of you." Tony said to Roman and Marlena.

Roman and Marlena had attempted yet another escape from the castle. Needless to say it was a failed attempt. Tony did put them together for a reason, but at this moment they were both on his last nerve.

"You could let us go and that way we wouldn't be here to bother you." Roman replied smugly.

"No, I have a better idea." Tony lamented.

Tony knew just what to do to get the two of them to behave better. He would take great pleasure in his new idea to torture his captives.

"Since you two can't seem to behave yourselves, it seems that I will have to separate you." Tony smirked, knowing his captives would not like this.

"No!" Roman protested loudly, as he grabbed Marlena in his arms.

Marlena was too afraid to speak. She had been a nervous wreck ever since arriving to the castle and Roman had been her only solace. Now her big fear was coming true, she was going to be without him. Roman knew that Marlena had to be scared at the thought of being separated. Truth was he was just as scared. He wasn't scared for himself; no he could take care of himself just fine. It was Marlena that he was scared for. God only knew what would happen to her, or what Tony would do to her.

"I am not letting you separate us." Roman told Tony with authority.

"And how are you going to stop me? I am the one with the gun." Tony waved his gun and laughed at them.

Tony started advancing towards them, and Roman moved Marlena behind him to block her.

"Now, now, now, don't bother resisting. It's pointless really because if you do, I'll just shoot." Tony taunted them.

That was when they both realized there was no way to stop this from happening. Tony unlocked Roman's chains. Marlena grabbed a hold of Roman for dear life, and Roman did the same to her. Never did Roman think that he would want to stay in this room of his own choice, but right now he did. Tony tried to escort Roman out of the room, but he wouldn't budge.

"Oh honestly, can you just please move?" Tony asked, exasperated.

"Let me just have a minute alone with Doc." Roman requested.

"Fine." Tony agreed, and he and the guards left the room.

Tears started running down Marlena's face the second Tony and his men left the room. Roman put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Doc, I am so sorry. I know that you were afraid he would separate us. I am so sorry." Roman apologized to Marlena.

"I can't lose you too." Marlena cried.

Roman engulfed her into his arms to try and protect her.

"I know Doc, I know." Roman murmured to her.

They stayed in each others' arms until Tony entered again.

"Let's go Roman." Tony ordered.

Roman reluctantly let go of Marlena and headed to Tony. Roman looked back to Marlena and their eyes locked. Their gaze lingered until it was broken by Tony pushing Roman out the door. The door closed with a bang, and Marlena started sobbing and calling out Roman's name. All Marlena wanted was to be back in Roman's loving arms, but instead she was all alone. She went and curled up on the bed and continued to cry. Roman heard Marlena call out his name and the heard the pain in her voice. His heart ached for Marlena. He just prayed that Tony wouldn't mess with her while she was alone and vulnerable.

"Come one Tony; just let me stay with Doc." Roman pleaded.

"No you see Roman; you disobeyed my orders so now you both are being punished." Tony replied.

Tony led Roman to a room on the other side of the castle, chained him in there, and then left him. Roman walked over to one of the statues that was in the room and threw it across the room in anger. He had promised Marlena multiple times that he wouldn't leave her and he would always protect her, and now he has failed. Marlena was all alone and there was no way Roman could protect her. Tony laughed as he made his way back to Marlena's room. He wanted to see just how much pain and anguish she was in. Marlena heard keys in the door and flew up in bed. She hoped that Tony had changed his mind and he was bringing Roman back. She was disappointed to see that it was only Tony entering the room.

"Oh don't cry Marlena. I can stay with you and keep you company." Tony gave a wicked smile.

Marlena's stomach dropped about ten floors as Tony said this.

"No, just leave me alone." Marlena said, with no conviction at all.

"Suit yourself." And with that, Tony was gone again.

Marlena just laid back down as more tears streamed down her face. All she wanted was Roman at this moment. Roman had immediately gone into devising another escape plan. This time he didn't want to escape the castle, just his room. He needed to get back to Marlena, he promised her he would protect her and he was determined to keep that promise. The only thing that seemed to matter right now was getting back to her. When Tony brought them their dinner later that evening, they both asked if they could be back in the same room. Tony just scoffed at the request and left. Marlena refused to eat or even get out of bed. She was just so exhausted, emotionally and physically, that she just stayed in bed and eventually fell asleep. When morning came and Marlena woke up she hoped that it was all a dream and that Roman would be in bed next to her. When she turned around and saw that Roman was not there, it crushed her all over again. Instead of feeling anger or rage, she just felt lost and defeated. Being help captive by Tony had definitely crush Marlena's fiery spirit. She flat out refused to eat; she just didn't even care anymore. All she did was lay in bed. She was quickly becoming a shell of the person she once was. Tony didn't seem to care at first, but after Marlena went the whole week without eating he started to become concerned. His plan wouldn't work if Marlena died of starvation. But he also decided to us it as torture for Roman. Tony decided to put a video camera in Marlena's room and then allow Roman to see what had happened to Marlena since the separation. Marlena was still in the bed, and she looked very tired and sick.

"Tony, you have to take me back to her!" Roman demanded.

"No, I don't think so." Tony replied, and then left the room.

Roman again threw another object across the room and it smashed. He did not like the way Marlena looked and it just gave him more ammunition to try harder to get back to her. After leaving Roman, Tony headed to Marlena's room.

"Well hello Marlena." Tony greeted her.

"Go away Tony." Marlena mumbled as a response.

She was becoming weak from not eating and had barely any strength.

"Now is that anyway to treat your host? I brought you some food. You would do well to eat it." Tony told her.

"I'm not hungry." Came the response Tony had been getting for the past week.

"I showed Roman a video of you. He seems very concerned about you. Perhaps you should eat." Tony informed her.

Tony had hoped that would get her to eat. He did want to torture them, but only mentally. He definitely did not want Marlena dying of starvation. Marlena did not give any form of a response. Tony left the room, but left the food for her in hopes that she would eat it. After Tony left, Marlena did get up and go over to the food. She found it difficult to walk by how weak she was. She opened the tray and the smell hit her and made her nauseous so she covered it back up. Instead she just drank the glass of water and laid back down. Another week went by and Marlena still would not eat and she was getting weaker. Every time Tony went into Roman's room Roman would ask about Marlena. Tony would never answer him and it was making him go insane. The sight of Marlena laying in bed stuck in his mind, and he needed to get back to her. Finally after two whole weeks of keeping them separated, Tony realized that he had to put them back together for Marlena's health. Tony entered Roman's room and was greeted with the usual question of how Marlena was.

"I actually have good news for you. I am taking putting you two back together." Tony answered the question.

"Don't play games with me Tony." Roman warned.

"It's no joke." Tony said as he unlocked his chains.

Tony led Roman back to his old room that he shared with Marlena. He never thought he would be this happy to be going back to that room, but at this moment the room contained the woman he loved. Tony opened the door and Roman ran into the room. Marlena was lying on the bed like she had done constantly for the past two weeks.

"Marlena." Roman called to her.

Marlena looked over to the source of the voice and saw Roman standing there. She sat up in her bed. She stood to make her way to Roman. She had only taken two steps and she collapsed to the ground and darkness consumed her. Roman immediately ran to her and checked for a pulse.

"Doc, can you hear me?" he tried to get her to wake up.

Marlena did not respond, she remained unconscious. Tony could not believe that this was happening. What was he going to do if Marlena's health was a major problem? This could really ruin his whole plan. Tony was pulled out of his selfish worrying by Roman calling to him.

"Tony, go into the bathroom and get me a cold wash clothe." Roman ordered Tony.

Normally Roman would not reach out to Tony for help nor would Tony agree to help, but this was different. Tony went into the bathroom and did as Roman requested. He brought the wash clothe to Roman, and Roman started to pat it on Marlena.

"Will she be alright?" Tony asked, hoping he would not have to bring in medical personal.

"She passed out." Roman answered.

"I probably should mention that she has not eaten anything since I separated you two." Tony informed Roman.

"Tony, you son of a bitch! You just let that happen?" Roman was outraged now.

"Well I couldn't very well force the food down her throat." Tony commented.

Roman just ignored Tony and just focused on Marlena. Tony went over and locked Roman back into his chains.

"Enjoy being back together." Tony said and then left the room.

Roman was infuriated with Tony. He let Marlena go two weeks without eating just to punish them. He just hoped that Marlena would wake up soon and that she would be okay. Roman kept calling her name in hopes that she would hear him. The door opened again and Tony entered, this time with a food tray.

"I brought some food for her." Tony told Roman before exiting again.

Roman was slightly thankful to Tony for bringing in the food. He just wished that he take Marlena to a hospital. Suddenly Marlena let out a moan.

"Doc?" Roman called to her.

Marlena just let out another moan, but her eyes began to flutter and her body started moving. Her eyes opened and she found herself staring into Roman's eyes.

"Roman?" Marlena asked, weakly.

"Yeah Doc, it's me." Roman smiled at her.

"What happened?" Marlena asked, not remembering.

"Tony brought me back and when you saw me you started to walk over but you passed out." Roman told her.

"Tony also told me that you haven't eaten anything in two weeks." Roman informed her.

"After he took you away from me I just didn't care about anything anymore." Marlena replied.

Roman saw that not only was she weak from lack of nutrition but she was also emotionally drained. He noticed that her eyes didn't have that spark anymore. Instead her eyes held a look of defeat.

"Oh Doc, I'm here now." Roman wrapped her in his arms.

Marlena started to cry; she was so happy to be back in Roman's arms.

"Please don't leave me again." Marlena begged.

"I won't, I promise." Roman responded.

They stayed in each other's arms for a long time, neither one wanting to let go. The only reason they did let go was because Roman remembered that Marlena needed to eat something.

"Now that I am back, you have to eat. You are very weak and need to get your energy back." Roman told her as he wheeled over the food cart.

Marlena didn't even argue with Roman. She didn't eat much, but it still made Roman happy to see her eat anything. There was no way Roman was going to allow Tony to separate them again. It caused Marlena far too much anguish. He would kill Tony before he allowed it to happen again. After Marlena finished eating, she laid back down in bed. This time, Roman got into bed and laid next to her. They faced each other, and their arms quickly found their way around the other's body. They both leaned in and shared a tender kiss. It was very obvious to the both of them that their feelings for each other had resurfaced, and this time they were even stronger. They had fallen in love again and the both knew they weren't going to let go of their love this time.


End file.
